


[Podfic of] Margin Walker

by ann_ciudad



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Punk, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Punk, Seattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_ciudad/pseuds/ann_ciudad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hux, your band fucking sucks and usually you're an asshole."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Margin Walker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Margin Walker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778016) by [fluorescentgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorescentgrey/pseuds/fluorescentgrey). 



[Margin Walker, mp3 audiobook, 49.01](http://www.mediafire.com/download/en3bzoiwha8xh4x/01_Margin_Walker.mp3). On Mediafire.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is a little different for me. The other works I've recorded I chose because I was hearing their voices in my head; in other words, they were written in the cadence of speech. They were easy to read. This....was the other thing. If you listen to it you will hear me wrestling with every goddamn sentence and I cannot say that we both emerged unharmed. Also I recorded it on my phone as an experiment so it has a horrible Frankenstein character, which fits nicely with a fic so serenely unmoored in time that one moment its characters record things on their own phones and go outside to smoke and the next moment they're trading cassette tapes. Cassette tapes. It's like a telescoping of the timeline of my own personal life. It's like an ASMR video performed live onstage by the Dead Kennedys. It's like a fragment of a Marilynne Robinson novel if Marilynne Robinson decided to write about ass licking and hangovers. I fell in love with it when Hux's roommate sang to the cat. You'll see what I mean.


End file.
